


Dark

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Drabble written for the Kinktober prompt: Sensory Deprivation





	Dark

Castiel twisted his wrists, testing the ropes that kept him secured to the wooden chair on which he sat. There was a little give, but he was definitely restrained.

“Too tight?” Dean asked, breath warm on the back of Castiel’s neck.

“No, perfect.”

“Good.” Dean rose to slip a length of dark silk over Castiel’s eyes. He tied the silk off and everything went dark.

The room was silent except for the sound of Dean rummaging through the bag of toys he’d set on the bed earlier. Then Castiel heard him move to stand in front of him.

“Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Dean and Cas with me on 


End file.
